Warriors Music Videos
by Midnightstar101
Summary: Different characters in differnt music videos. R
1. Girlfriend

A/N- Yayness dis is my second Fanfic warrior story (comedy of course) and dis idea popped up in my head late at night, so enjoy!

_Oh by the way if you have any song requests then just post it in your review, YOU BETTER WRITE A REVIEW PLLZ!!!!_

_Your gonna need an imagination for dis……._

_Anyway………._

00000000000

Song: Girlfriend

By: Avril Lavigne

Characters In Music Video: Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, and Firestar! (With Sorreltail & Hollyleaf as background dancer's and singers, and music!)

Fades away into bright meadow * Firestar and Spottedleaf are making out in the middle of the meadow, their tails intertwined. All of a sudden Sandstorm bursts into the meadow! Music starts playing…

Firestar- Uhh, hiya Sandstorm! I, uh, was just, uh-

Sandstorm puts her tail over his mouth, and starts to dance, while music continues to play. Then she starts to sing:

Sandstorm: Hey Hey, You You, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way, think you need a new one, hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend!

Starts to get closer to Firestar, while he stares, his mouth open wide. Sorreltail and Hollyleaf are the back up singers and music. She continues to get up in his face, and literally starts to do a sexy dance.

Sandstorm: Your so fine, I want you mine, your so delicious, I think about cha all the time your so addictive,

Gives him a real sexy look, Opps boner alert! Lolz

Sandstorm: Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Sorreltail & Hollyleaf: (feel alright, feel alright, alright)

Sandstorm: Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious, and hell yeah I'm the mother F***** princess, You can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right.

Struts over to Spottedleaf, who feels very uncomfortable.

Sandstorm (mostly to Spottedleaf): She's like, so whatever (rolls eyes) and you could do, so much better.

Walks back over to Firestar, who is now smiling at her.

Sandstorm: I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talkin bout!

She repeats the chorus and meanwhile shoves Spottedleaf off a cliff and starts to kiss Firestar, who is by all means turned on.

Sandstorm (to Firestar): I see the way, I see the way you look at me, and when you look away I know you think of me, I know you talk about me all the time again and again.

Sorreltail & Hollyleaf: (again and again, cuz)

Spottedleaf is shaking off her pelt full of mud from being shoved off a cliff, and Sandstorm walks back over to her.

Sandstorm: She's like, so whatever, and you could do, so much better (rolls eyes) I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talkin bout

She walks into the middle of the meadow while singing the chorus where everyone can see her, so they know something crazy is about to happen.

Sandstorm: Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped my finger (twirls paw) cuz I can, cuz I can do it better (starts street dancing) There's no other, So when's it gonna sink it? She so stupid what the hell were you thinking?

Fireworks start to explode EVERYWHERE! Firestar is giving Sandstorm a very seductive look and meanwhile Sorreltail & Hollyleaf are beating up poor helpless Spottedleaf.

Sandstorm: Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped my finger (twirls paw) cuz I can, cuz I can do it better (starts street dancing) There's no other, So when's it gonna sink it? She so stupid what the hell were you thinking?

All of a sudden everything disappears, the fireworks, the other cats, the only cats remaining are Firestar and Sandstorm, alone. So they kiss and its over, everything turns black.

FIN

* * *

Hmmm I could totally picture her doin that, anyway I need some ideas (though I have plenty) so pwease review or I get meh sexy boyfriend after you! MAHAHA!!!!!!! Loves

_~Midnightstar~_


	2. Whatcha Say

A/N- okay dis is one of my best friends favorite song, so I'm doin dis in honor of KELLY. Enjoy party pllz…review! Or I go get Mr. Chainsaw…

00000000000000

Song: Whatcha Say

By: Jason Derullo (I has no idea wat the girls name is)

Characters In Music Video: Cloudtail, Brightheart, and a little bit of Daisy

0000000000000

Brightheart walks alone in the forest, and then jumps up onto a tree branch. Cloudtail appears after her, and waits below the branch, looking up at her. Music plays.

Brightheart: Wh-Wh-Wh-What did she say? Mmm Whatcha say…. Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did…. Mmm Whatcha say…. (Jason Derullo) Mmm that its all for the best… Of course it is…

Cloudtail: I was so wrong, for so long, only tryin' please myself, Girl, I was caught up, in her lust, when I don't really want no one else, So no…

Trying to convince him to forgive her, while she stares away, trying to ignore him below.

Cloudtail: I know I should've treated you better, but me and you were meant to last forever…. So let me in, give me another chance, to really be your man….


	3. White 'N Nerdy

White "N Nerdy

By: Weird Al Yankovic

Characters- Blackstar

000000000

Blackstar is mowing Shadowclan's territory with a lawn mower. Song begins to play.

They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy

Group of gansta cats walk by, making fun of him, pointing and laughing.

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy

Suddenly it shows him beating up a group of ally cats, killing them all.

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze

There's no killer app I haven't run (run)  
At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon

Shows him walking out of alley, a triumphant grin on his face.

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy


	4. Tik Tok

Tik Tok

Song by: Kesha

Characters: Squirrelflight

00000000000

Squirrelflight is in her den. Music starts to play.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Brambleclaw- (Hey, what up girl?)

Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city(lets go)"

Puts on glasses and flags down a taxi.

"Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back"

Gets a bottle of Jack D. and swallows big gulp (while in taxi)and chokes.

"I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones"

Suddenly Leafpool jumps in with her and they both point to their toes, of which are painted a bright neon green, so bright it destroys taxi driver's eyes, and he SPONTAINOUSLY COMBUSTS!

Meanwhile Leafpool texts Brambleclaw:

You+Me=Bed

"Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy"

Pulls up to a rockin party and gulps more Jack D. and of course chokes her ass off.

Meanwhile Leafpool texts Brambleclaw:

Wanna cyber?

"Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no"

Both dances with beers in paws.

"ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here"

Squirrelflight digs through her pockets but cant find any money. So instead she grabs someone elses and drinks that.

"And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger"

A line of hot guys wait to catch a glimpse of her, then of course they see she's a cat and walk away.

Except one! Anyway…

"I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk"

So Squirrelflight hangs with him and they get drunk.

Meanwhile Leafpool texts Brambleclaw:

That feels nice

"Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us"

Suddenly po-po shows up and everybody gets arrested.

Meanwhile Leafpool texts Brambleclaw:

Mmm put it right there

Suddenly she gets a text back from Brambleclaw:

Who the hell is this?

So she texts back:

Brambleclaw?

She gets a response:

No! This is Icekit, you Dumbass. Who the hell are you? And what's CYBER?

Uh-oh.

"DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up"

Everybody lifts hands up….

Higher…

Higher…

Higher…

Everybody explodes.

Meanwhile somebody got a text:

Nvm, I know what cyber is now

00000000

Review,or,or,or,or,

YOU SHALL COMBUST!


End file.
